


【All深深】昼颜 突发的无关番外/ - 聚餐 -

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 偷情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 谢谢北京郊区谢谢52偷情半套自行车背景简介此时原配是32 54时间线模糊只是想骑一辆自行车
Relationships: 嘉栎 - Relationship, 深明大义, 羿往情深
Kudos: 2





	【All深深】昼颜 突发的无关番外/ - 聚餐 -

这天  
是两家隔月一次的聚餐  
那个事件过后的约定  
变成了多年的习惯

每次吃什么  
自然都是听大厨管栎的安排

听说他今早在去超市的路上  
恰巧看到了路边  
一个举着插满糖葫芦棒子的大爷  
便突发奇想买了山楂  
还有别的许多水果  
非要做糖葫芦吃  
于是餐桌上  
就变成了姚明明和李振宁进门时  
堆满水果的场景

李振宁哇了一声  
外套都没脱  
就冲到了桌边  
向姚明明招着手  
“明明，明明”  
一边抓起一颗葡萄  
就向嘴里塞

“别！”  
紫皮的葡萄  
被一只手挡下了  
却离得太近了  
快要贴到唇边  
”还没洗“  
嘉羿放下手  
小指像是无意  
蹭过李振宁唇尖

”哦“  
李振宁不情愿地放下葡萄  
左右看着想换个目标  
”我给你洗“  
姚明明戳了一下他气鼓鼓的脸颊  
端起葡萄就向厨房走去  
他才脱了外套  
身上还残留着未散的寒气

”不用，哎，明明！“  
李振宁想拦着姚明明  
身后却传来了阻力  
像被人揪住了小辫子  
外套拉下了半边

”早晚都要洗的“  
嘉羿拽着他的外套领口  
把他向门口拖去  
”外套脱了，管栎今天早上才刚打扫过“

门厅虽然能一眼就看见餐厅  
挂外套的衣橱却陷在半截墙里  
刚拉开推拉门  
李振宁就被推进了衣橱里

他的身前  
是嘉羿  
身后  
是姚明明  
刚脱下的大衣

”两个月没见，想我了么？“  
太过熟悉  
彼此的身体  
只是隔着羊毛衫  
在腹前轻轻地滑动  
和摸进后腰的手  
就能轻易掀起波澜

”你说呢？“  
李振宁按下嘉羿的脖子  
轻咬左耳耳钉  
又挺着胸  
撞了上去

”那你怎么都没找过我？“  
李振宁被抵上衣柜的后墙  
嘉羿的舌尖  
沿着下颌  
窜进黑色高领与脖子的交界

”自然是因为在家吃饱了“  
李振宁仰起头  
方便嘉羿的行动  
手上  
却摸着姚明明的大衣  
笑着开口

”吃饱了？吃饱了你还跟我躲在这干什么？“  
”那是因为……“  
嘉羿被拽住了白色的领口  
接着就被推了出去  
险些撞掉  
挂在对面墙上的  
双人合照

”振宁，葡萄洗好了。“

李振宁把外套扔在衣橱地上  
指了一下地  
又指了一下嘉羿  
转身  
穿着拖鞋跑向了饭厅  
拖鞋的鞋跟蹬在地面上  
啪嗒啪嗒地响  
”还是明明对我最好！“  
接过葡萄  
钻进了姚明明臂弯下  
他专属的位置

嘉羿整了一下衣领  
左右转着头  
颈椎与软组织间摩擦  
挤压着空气爆出弹响  
他蹲下去  
捡起外套  
挂在姚明明外套的旁边  
关上了柜门

离开门厅前  
他转了转那幅双人合照  
横平竖直了  
才笑着走向餐桌

才这一会  
李振宁已经拿起竹签  
随意穿了起来  
姚明明坐在旁边  
正一颗一颗地  
给他喂着葡萄

”振宁明明，你们来了！“  
管栎甩着手上的水  
从厨房里出来  
披着粉色的外套  
套着围裙

”栎栎，来休息一下，这个葡萄好吃！“  
李振宁难得从食物里抬起头  
嘴里塞满了葡萄  
吐字含糊不清

”这个橘子好吃！吃橘子“  
剥好的半个橘子  
被嘉羿举到管栎面前  
管栎开心的叼起橘瓣  
津津有味地吃着  
幸福  
快要溢满了屋

好不容易  
咽下橘子  
管栎拍了拍两人的肩膀  
便算是招呼  
又要回到厨房去  
”人都到了我该开始熔糖了！“  
”我也想去熔糖！“  
姚明明站起身  
猫眼里闪着好奇的光  
”你学熔糖干什么？“  
李振宁举着串了一半的糖葫芦  
像是不满这样就没人给他喂葡萄了  
”好做给你吃啊傻瓜“  
”哦！那你快去！快去！“  
李振宁推搡着姚明明的后腰  
姚明明三步并作两步  
就窜进了厨房

刚被焐热的座位  
还没来得及凉下  
就被另一个体温  
迫不及待地盖上

李振宁正在串一根香蕉

他剥开香蕉  
像是有些馋  
舔了一口香蕉的尖  
但又不想咬一口  
怕破坏了形状  
只认真地  
用竹签  
把香蕉  
从头串到尾  
串完后的形状  
有点好笑  
他举着那根无辜地香蕉  
笑开了花

可嘉羿  
只觉得  
下腹充了血  
又有一丝微妙的疼

熔过糖  
或是煮过焦糖的人都知道  
这个过程  
有些漫长  
火边还不能离了人  
一时不慎  
不是颜色不对  
就是糊在锅底  
前功尽弃

李振宁已经没在自己的座位上了  
他正岔着双腿  
被嘉羿抱在腿上  
他的裤子只被拉下来了一点  
露出小截臀缝  
嘉羿的性器  
正陷在那缝里  
摩擦

李振宁的双臀  
嘉羿常用肥而不腻来形容  
不是训练过后被臀肌饱胀的撑起  
而是天然的  
脂肪堆积  
两个饱满的股丘  
之间的缝隙  
可以把他的性器整根夹住

这是他们在时间有限时  
最喜欢的方式  
嘉羿的性器粗长  
在臀缝中前后摩擦  
冲到最前方时  
会蹭到李振宁的阴囊  
向后抽回时  
又会路过穴周的褶皱  
仿佛随时都会被突入的不安  
总能让李振宁把双臀  
夹得更紧

嘉羿埋头在李振宁背上  
侧脸蹭着羊绒衫柔软的绒毛  
一手安抚着李振宁的性器上下摆动  
一手隔着毛衫按着他的前胸  
嘉羿很喜欢李振宁今天的这件高领  
不仅是因为和自己身上的款式相似  
更是因为它紧绷的程度  
都不必用力  
就能看到胸前鼓出的线条

李振宁嘴里塞满了葡萄  
更加了一只手捂着嘴  
就害怕会哼出哪怕半声动静

”一定要狠拉丝那种“  
”浓稠度有了”  
“但是颜色还不够”  
管栎指导姚明明的声音  
几乎能听得一清二楚  
就是以前  
他们也从未如此大胆过

被嚼烂的葡萄  
青紫色的汁液  
渗出指缝  
滴答在整洁的桌面上  
李振宁放下手  
撑着桌沿  
大口喘着气  
还有没咬碎的半颗葡萄果肉  
从嘴里掉了出来

他的裤子里  
又湿又粘  
两人份的精液混在一起  
一不小心  
就要连牛仔裤一并打湿

李振宁拖着裤腿  
轻车熟路地跑进浴室  
脱下打湿的内裤  
用沾水的手纸  
仔细抹去了臀间情欲的痕迹  
重新套上牛仔裤  
指尖嫌弃地拎着湿哒哒地内裤  
丢给嘉羿  
就重新坐回餐桌  
撸起袖子  
拿起了一颗红心火龙果

那天他们摆了一桌奇形怪状的糖葫芦  
那天姚明明成功地学会了熔糖  
那天管栎被嘉羿的爱心辣椒串气到喷火  
那天李振宁因为没穿内裤出门被打了屁股  
那天嘉羿因为被迫吃辣椒捂着胃翻滚了一夜

记  
一次宾主尽欢的聚会

-END-


End file.
